tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Stahlmann
Stahlmann was a BLK Biohazard TF2 Freak created by Hellman aka UselessTeam. His non-combat theme was This War of Mine - Alone. His combat theme was This War of Mine - No Good Choice. He also had an after-combat theme, which was This War of Mine - When The Night Comes (last section only). Origin A being that is, to this day, considered by SynthetMedic to be his biggest mistake, Stahlmann is a merciless killing machine that was made out of his master's and CyborMedic's DNAs. A self proclaimed "Steel Giant", Stahlmann showed no mercy, whether he was tested or battle was real. At first he easily killed the RED Demoman and RED Soldier who turned Cannibals. Then, SynthetMedic betrayed Mummy Lovers, in result Stahlmann killed the Male Lover and Lord Fillium was out for SynthetMedic's head ever since. Next up he humilliated and demolished freaks like Nuclear Scout, Gravy Guitarman, Robot Engie, Captain Demoman, Snipe and Dick Sandvich(the AdmiralTrainstorm version). Even Vagineer couldn't beat him in a hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, he joined the all-out attack on SynthetSoldier's HQ with his master, SynthetMedic, and his subordinates. He killed SynthetHeavy in that fight. But then it turned out that even he has standards and would rather see his master kill SynthetSoldier in combat then execute him when he can't fight back. That caused him to turn on his master and declare that he will destroy the world on his own (by showing a very innapropriate sign no less). SynthetMedic needed to free SynthetSoldier in order to defeat Stahlmann, but even then, because him and SynthetSpy died on the same spot, Stahlmann infused with SynthetSpy's remains and they were both resurrected. Two bodies in one, Stahlmann became a spy, but he was no less of an asshole. But in the body of a spy he is more vulnerable, which is proved after his defeat at the hands of Soldine. Stahlmann, eventually, came back to the Good Synthets who thought him to be still good from last time. If only they knew that he is in fact an undercover Spy recruited by Lord "Hellman" Fillium . Then, Stahlmann lied to Cyborgs that Synthets all serve to SynthetMedic, and now there is a threat of a war between Synthets and Cyborgs. But he got busted after CyborSpy spilled the beans on everything. Stahlmann fled, but was captured later by Pinpoint and SynthetMedic. Stahlmann managed to tell Lord Fillium his location. The battle was a large disaster, destroying Morsmorte's physical body and killing Synthesia. Enraged from that, SynthetMedic excraushiatingly killed Stahlmann, blaming him for the loss of his daughter. Thus, ending his wrongful existence. Appearence and Personality Originally, he was a BLK Biohazard Bandolierless Heavy wearing Bruiser's Bandana, Der Maschinensoldaten-Helm and Die Regime-Panzerung. Then, he was a BLK Biohazard cigarless Spy wearing the Stab in the Dark setcolored Distinctive Lack of Hue. He was very unfriendly, even to his allies and superior. It was in his nature to be a total dickhead to all. Eventually, as he entered Rage Mode which is explained below he became mad. Abilities and Powers Unlike other synthets, he did not have any spells, but he had super strength. He used to have additional armor when he was a Heavy. He could trigger Rage Mode when he is mad at something. He can teleport much like other synthets teleported. After fusing with SynthetSpy he gained control over knives and an ability to summon Knife Storm. Weaknesses and Downfalls He no longer has any additional armor he used to have. Thus, making him vulnerable to attacks. If a freak is able to hit him hard enough during Rage Mode, it will deactivate. Knife Storm, like it used to, drains all of his power. And he needs time to restore it. Like mentioned above he has standards. He won't attack someone who can't fight back or won't fight back. Which is why he didn't attack Polite Spy. Trivia Stahlmann is "Steelman" in German. His newest voice is the edited Temple Guardian voice from Sacred 2. His rage mode voice, as a heavy and a spy, is the edited Sion voice from League of Legends. Notable Videos The Birth of Stahlmann Stahlmann's Testing Stahlmann's Second Testing The Gang of Useless Freaks Stahlmann meets Polite Spy Encountering Vagineer More Freaks Beginning of The End The End Approaches Mini-Series The End Soldine's Showdown Second Alliance of Two Evils Spy in The Midst SynthetScout is dying Blatant Lies CyborSpy Confesses Plan B Laser Versus Knives Painful Interrogations Pay Evil Unto Evil Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Spies Category:Glass Cannons Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids